1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a control system that read information from a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-236056 (JP-2006-236056 A) discloses a memory control device that allocates a permitted read time when read of first data from a memory is permitted to a predetermined period, executes the read of the first data from the memory within the permitted read time, and executes read of second data from the memory within the remaining time of the predetermined period to which the permitted read time is not allocated.
However, in JP-2006-236056 A, since the second data is read within the remaining time of the predetermined period, when the remaining time is extremely short, there is a possibility that it is not possible to secure a time required to read the second data.